


Confessions

by mysterysiria



Series: Derek Hale One-shots [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysterysiria/pseuds/mysterysiria
Summary: You wanted to confess something. But you changed your mind.





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot.

“So…I have a confession.” The nervousness in my voice was obvious. I’m sure he heard it. He looked at me with his searching green eyes, wondering what could be there that needs my confession. What truth is it that I haven’t yet unveiled?

I’m pretty sure he couldn’t tell it at this moment. And I definitely hope he couldn’t smell it in me. We’ve been lounging in my apartment all day and I asked him one tiny favor in exchange for staying the night - that he fixed my favorite lounge chair.

I was leaning in my kitchen table when Derek looked away from the chair I love to sit on. His favorite henley shirt looked pretty worn out after all the physical work he’s done today. But I was just standing there, admiring him in all the little and big ways I saw fit.

He finally stood up from squatting when he noticed me being incredibly distracted and wandering in my own head again. My gaze met his when I snapped out of myself. With his eyebrows raised, Derek slowly came up to me and pinned me to where I was leaning. His hands on the kitchen table, arms touching my sides, and his height towered over me as he demanded my full attention. After all, I was the one who wanted to say something. I smiled at him teasingly when I realized he didn’t want to keep waiting for my confession. 

His eyes were smiling at me but he tried not to draw it into his stubbled mouth. He knew I was teasing him.

“Well? What is it?”

“All of a sudden, I wanna take it back.” Yes, I chickened out. I really wanted to tell him that I wanted him to touch me. That my core is in need to be taken care of. I didn’t want to admit it, I attempted to distract him so I lifted my heels and softly pressed my lips to his. That simple kiss sent sparks flying between us. He kissed me back with his tongue dancing with mine and it was slow, wet, and spontaneously inviting. He grabbed me by the waist to pull me closer to him. He couldn’t keep his hands away from me. 

“You do know I’m still waiting to hear your confession,” He said, and then he lifted me up to sit on the kitchen table, holding me there as he stared me down to confess.

“I don’t think I should say it anymore.”

“Why not?” He gently held my neck so he could caress my cheek with his thumb. “Didn’t we promise not to keep secrets anymore? But I guess…” He spread my legs open and pulled my hips toward him. “Yours isn’t exactly a secret. Is it, princess?” His hand easily traversed my shorts and touched me where I was throbbing. He carefully watched my face reacting to the caresses of his fingers, making my heart beat so fast. 

“I could never hide anything from you, Derek,” I said and kissed him more passionately than last time. “But I love teasing you,” I muttered while keeping my lips so close to his, smiling with my thoughts. “You’re so cute when you get all curious.”

“You’re cute. And smart. And weird. And so fucking sexy.” He kissed my lips, trailing down to my neck as he pressed his fingers in my waist, softly kneading my curves. He removed his hand from between my legs and grazed his fingers against them. He breathed under my ear, sending me shivers at my nape. “I’ll always be curious about you.” He softly put his forehead against mine and finally looked at me.

With that, he took me to the bedroom and completely neglected my lounge chair. He counted the ways he was curious about me. As if he’s never told me about it before.


End file.
